warriorsofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Visteaux Frastria
Visteaux Rodchester Nevinor Jaysonomore Frastria is a healer from the kingdom of Brutagney. He is the current incarnation of the Warrior of the Emerald Dragon and heir to the throne. Early Life Visteaux Frastria was born the son of Lord Bosworth Frastria and his wife Loiselle Frastria. He was the elder brother of Lillé Frastria. His father was notorious for his career in the King's Guard as one who kills vandals and criminals without hesitation. Visteaux's personal desire to save lives rather than end them created a rift between he and his father. When an argument would turn violent, his mother, Loiselle, would step in and act as the emergency voice of reason between the father and son. Visteaux grew to hate fathers who mistreat their own children. The breaking point in the family came on the day Visteaux told his family that he was planning on going into medicine. In a fury, Bosworth attempted to kill him, only for Loiselle to come between them at a critical moment, allowing her to be the one killed in her son's place. Visteaux never saw his father for many years after that. Visteaux attended the University of Scotire, gaining his Certificate of Scholarship in the field of medicine from Professor Altimore Bralter on 6/1/8000 FGPS. Visteaux was well aware of his status as the Warrior of the Emerald Dragon by 8000 FGPS. Unless Zevorm Aroliv discovered his powers at an even earlier point, Visteaux was most likely the first Warrior of the Dragon to surface. Present Day ''The King's Daughter'' Visteaux was in Scotire City sometime before the beginning of the seventh month of 8000 FGPS when he overheard his father speaking with the Commander-in-Chief of the King's Guard, Grand General Syrix Dunsinane, in addition to two strangers whose identities are currently unknown. The conversation was made in regard to planning a surprise attack on the House of Zilore under the cover story of filling the void in their Knight Guard while Arvorm Zilore was being escorted to the Smokestack Military Academy. Visteaux chose to run toward the nearest trustworthy individuals he could find: the House of Aroliv. Lord Atrix was more than willing to help aid him in protecting the House of Zilore from harm's way. In the weeks to come, Visteaux never gave any indication of his origins as a member of the Royal Family. When five of the Warriors of the Dragon assembled in the midst of the Siege of Zilore Castle, Visteaux took on the role of de facto leader and immediately put his skills as a healer to good use after an unexpected skirmish from Major Kroy Raurelle, a soldier in the King's Guard loyal to Bosworth. Visteaux gave everyone a thorough examination, regardless of how minor the injury was (much to everyone's annoyance). ]]On the first day of the eight month of 8000 FGPS, Visteaux led the Warriors of the Dragon (and the warrior Knutz) in a surprise attack against Commodore Lemi Aktis and her one-hundred-man contingent of soldiers. After Sidra collapsed from exhaustion during the fight, Visteaux opted to stay at Zilore Castle to attend to her while Zevorm Aroliv, Lawrencius Granitere, and Avelin Zilore sailed to the Military Academy to recruit Arvorm Zilore's fifty-knight escort. As Visteaux was tending to Sidra, Lord Bosworth and General Dunsinane sent all of their forces to conquer the castle. Sidra stayed behind to buy Visteaux, Knutz, and Xeurvé time to escape. Knutz had to knock Visteaux unconscious so that Bosworth would not be able to capture him, as he did with Sidra. Visteaux accompanied Lawrencius, Avelin and Lieutenant Major Retsacnal Raurelle to Scotire City to alert the king of Bosworth's actions. He returned to Zilore Castle with an army led by King Bendrick on the eighth day of the ninth month 8000 FGPS, just in time for the battle, in which he and Zevorm rescued Sidra, while simultaneously discovering that Visteaux was impervious to magic. In the aftermath of the Battle of Zilore Castle, Atrix gave the Warriors of the Dragon paired assignments. Originally, Visteaux was supposed to go with Zevorm to seek aid from the wizard Timethium Prospere. Upon Lawrencius' interest in that particular expedition, Visteaux was paired with Sidra to find the missing knight, Commander Tenegatnalp Raurelle. ''The Knight's Comrade'' By 12/10/8000 FGPS, Visteaux, Sidra, and the Knight Guard of the House of Aroliv had not yet found Commander Raurelle. In that time, Visteaux had a romantic, but non-consummated relationship with Sidra. While on route to Greenfield City before beginning a search through the White Plains, the search party discovered Perlia unconscious in the Chartreuse Forest and decided to rush her to Greenfield City's local healer, Nerval Gretchson. There, it was discovered that Perlia was four months pregnant with the child of Lawrencius Granitere. Deciding to keep Perlia and the future Warrior of the Ocher Dragon close, Visteaux made the decision to give back her knife to gain her trust, and then allowed her to accompany the search party to the White Plains. Reaching the frozen wasteland on New Year's Day of 8001, the search party resumed their mission for the following five days. Unfortunately, Visteaux, as the Warrior of the Emerald Dragon, had the lowest tolerance to the brutality of the tundra. By the time the search party was finally rescued by Zevorm and Xeurvé on 1/6, Visteaux had reached the point where he was teetering over the brink of insanity. He would need to recover in a makeshift hospital ward in the Great Temple of Xarmrax for at least a month, in which his absence created a temporary void in leadership among the Warriors of the Dragon. It was eventually decided that Lawrencius would be the most logical choice to lead. While Lawrencius was formulating a plan to strike Vistrux Castle, Visteaux was able to make a full recovery and proceeded to work with Syr Darius Ectorson, Syr Lector Cooper, Gansley Codorac, and Silas Mazzerix in concocting a plan to ensure success at the Battle of Vistrux Castle. On 2/25/8001 FGPS, Visteaux and his compatriots rode into Vistrux Castle on horseback and encircled Lord Bosworth, Commodore Aktis, and Sarium Fulmine. It was here that Bosworth learned that his son was unaffected by Sarium Fulmine's magic. Bosworth decided to have Lady Ellerin Vistrux to flood the courtyard with gas to make a successful escape through one of the secret passageways of Vistrux Castle. Visteaux then had Mazzerix using one of the Gateway Mirrors to redirect a spell that would cause the gas to dissipate. After that, it was discovered which secret passageway had been used, in which a team of six, including Sidra, had been deployed to pursue, in spite of the many traps. The party had been ambushed by a group of archers sent to ensure that no one follows and returns, but Lieutenant Colonel Retsacnal Raurelle had been the one injured. Visteaux had been deeply concerned for Sidra's well-being to the point of losing focus. Eventually, he began to work on Retsacnal's wound. Just as he was having trouble trying to prevent the knight from bleeding out, Sidra arrived to magically heal his wound. Within moments, Visteaux kissed Sidra in front of everyone who had been present at the time, exposing the world to their relationship. It was quickly accepted by some, ignored by others, and evoked dread in most everyone else (due to the unprecedented action of two Warriors of the Dragon conceiving their first-born child together). On 7/3/8001, most of the way through the trip back to Scotire City, Lord Vladivus Petrolin was killed by an unknown assassin. Visteaux was the only person who outwardly refused to believe that Sidra had been responsible, despite circumstancial evidence pointing to the contrary. On 8/26, when they arrived at the Royal Palace and walked into Sidra's confrontation in the throne room, Visteaux willingly stood beside her as a gesture of faith. Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Warriors of the Emerald Dragon Category:Heirs to the throne of Brutagney Category:Members of the House of Frastria Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair